1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breaker mounting bracket, and more particularly to a bracket which is served for mounting a breaker on a distal end portion of an arm of a power shovel or the like.
2. Explanation of the Related Arts
Conventionally, the mounting of a breaker on a distal end of an arm of a working machine is conducted by way of a bracket.
In performing a crushing operation using the breaker which is hydraulically operated, the vibrations attributed to an impact of the crushing operation are transmitted to the arm and, thereafter, are transmitted to the working machine and hence, it is difficult for an operator to smoothly manipulate the breaker. Accordingly, there has been proposed a technique which mounts a buffer device on a bracket to which the breaker is mounted (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei9 (1997)-155766).
The buffer device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei9 (1997)-155766 includes a mounting body which is mounted on a bracket, an engaging body which is engaged with a breaker body and a buffer resilient body which is interposed between the mounting body and the engaging body. Here, on either one of the breaker body and the engaging body, a projection which has a transverse cross section thereof tapered toward another of the breaker body and the engaging body is formed, and on another of the breaker body and the engaging body, a groove portion whose transverse cross section is tapered to conform with the above-mentioned projection and is joined with the projection in tapered fitting are formed.
Further, a planar contact surface is formed on an upper portion of the breaker body and, at the same time, a restricting resilient body which is brought into contact with the contact surface and restricts an upward movement of the breaker is formed on an inner surface of the bracket.
According to the above-mentioned constitution, compared to the constitutions known before the proposal of such a technique, the propagation of an impact toward a working machine side during a breaking operation can be surely suppressed.